Doctor Who Christmas
by Bobsayshello
Summary: Second in the Holidays Series. Skylar, the Doctor and Rose pick up Skylar's friend Sara for Christmas. It's the Invasion of the Fangirls! Christmas present for Mallow of BasilandMallowandMoss. Ten/Rose


**Hey everyone! This is an alternate sequel to Doctor Who Halloween. Also a Christmas present for my friend Sara. **

Life was good for Skylar. She had been traveling with Rose and the Doctor for a while now. She started to become curious (as one does) as to what time it was on Earth. Compared to the TARDIS at least.

She had started to question about what time it was; meaning month and day. She had been there around a month and a half, so Skylar assumed it was around December, relative earth time. She gave a small internal gasp, it was almost Christmas!

OoO

She found Rose and the Doctor in the library. They were snuggled up to each other on a couch reading _Harry Potter_.

Skylar snorted, _sure_ they weren't together. Everyone saw it except them. The Doctor raised his head and gestured for her to come in.

Skylar stepped into the library and looked around. It still amazed her at how big it was. When her eyes fell back on to the couple, she took a deep breath and came right out with it, "Can we celebrate Christmas on the TARDIS?"

The Doctor blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry?" Rose looked up at him, "Can we? I mean, we celebrated Christmas with my family last year. But, they're not exactly here now." She bit her lip and looked down.

His eyes darted between the two females, debating whether or not he wanted to face their wrath. And knowing full well that Skylar had a pocket knife with her at all times.

He let out a sigh, "Yes. We can celebrate Christmas." Skylar squealed and clapped her hands. Her expression changed abruptly and suddenly turned serious, "Okay. Down to business. Do you have any decorations?"

The Doctor's look said it all. She sighed, "Oh brother."

OoO

"What do you mean we have to get a tree!?" the Doctor whined. Skylar shook her head, he may not have liked to celebrate holidays, but this was getting ridiculous.

He seemed shocked when she and Rose agreed that they needed a tree. "Honestly Doctor," Rose sighed, "You may not like human holidays, but you should at least know what's celebrated at each one."

"I just don't understand why we need to go all out with this." he huffed. When he agreed to Christmas on the TARDIS, he pictured a few gifts exchanged and then they all sat down and watched The Muppet Christmas Carol. What he did not picture was his beautiful ship being completely decked out in decorations.

"We either do this all out, or we don't do it all." Skylar growled. He sighed, realizing that Rose really wanted to celebrate Christmas.

He ran a hair through his hair and looked at the large selection of trees before them. "Alright," he said, "Where do we start?"

OoO

"No I can't put the angel on, Doctor." Skylar sighed. It had taken them about ten minutes to put up the tree, and about an hour to put up the decorations. It should've taken twenty minutes to put on the decorations, but Skylar declared a tinsel war. You can see how it escalated from there.

"Why not?" he pouted. Skylar and the Doctor were currently having an argument about who should put the angel on top. He said that she should put the star on top because it was her idea. She said he should put the star on top because he was the tallest.

"Rose! Who do you think should put the angel on top?" the Doctor questioned. Rose frowned, "Well, you both do have good points. But I have to agree with Skylar."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine." He took the angel gently from Skylar's hands and stood on his tip toes. Carefully as he could, he put the angel on the top branch.

OoO

A couple days later, gifts were all bought and stockings were all hung. The tree was decorated and the angel twinkled from its place at the top. But everything was not quite right, for Skylar had one last thing to ask.

Mustering up her courage, she faced the Doctor. "Doctor?" she questioned, "Can I have one last request?"

He smiled a bit and said, "Depends on what it is." She took a deep breath, "Could we pick up my friend Sara? She's a fan as well."

The Doctor's smile grew, "I don't see why not! The more the merrier, so the saying goes." Skylar gave a slight cheer and raced to the console. "Can I fly her?" His grin instantly vanished and he sighed, "Fine. But you better have gotten me a _really _good Christmas present."

She smiled real wide, "Oh don't worry, I did." She looked back at him, "Allons-y!"

OoO

Sara sighed and looked at the screen. She was currently trying to update her story, but her creative juices weren't flowing.

She looked in her PM inbox and was shocked to see a message from Skylar:

_Get ready for the trip of your life!_

_-Bobsayshello_

Sara sat back in her chair and contemplated the meaning of this message. After about five minutes, she started to get a cramp from sitting in the same position for too long.

When she got up to stretch, she heard a sound she thought she'd never hear. A sort of wheezing, groaning that grew increasingly louder as each second passed. Her eyes went wide, "No…"

Sara sprinted to her bedroom and opened the door to find herself looking at a familiar shade of blue. "That's not possible," she breathed.

The door opened with a creak, and her friend Skylar's head popped out. She searched the room for a second until her eyes fell on Sara's face. "Well? What are you waiting for?!" Skylar held out her hand, "Hurry up, before the Doctor changes his mind!"

Sara broke into a wide grin, and jumped into the blue box. Her eyes searched around the wide room until they landed on Skylar standing next to Rose Tyler and the tenth regeneration of the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at her, "Welcome aboard, Sara." She smiled back, "It's a pleasure."

OoO

The four people had sat around the Christmas tree, exchanging stories of their favorite and most embarrassing Christmas memories. Skylar had just finished her story about the time she and her cousins made the mistake of sliding down the carpet covered stairs on their stomachs.

"We had rug burns on our stomachs for the whole evening!" she cried out, giggling uncontrollably as she did. Her three friends snickered.

Rose and Sara yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. The Doctor glanced at the two girls and then back to Skylar, who was trying as hard as she could not to look exhausted.

"Alright," the Doctor proclaimed, "Time for bed." Skylar and Sara looked ready to whine, but he held his hand up, "We can open presents tomorrow."

The two girls cheered and raced each other to their bedrooms across the hall from each other. Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other. She gave him her special tongue-touched grin. "Race you?"

"Oh Rose Tyler," he sighed, "Allons-y!"

OoO

Skylar woke up bright and early the next morning. She glanced around her room, feeling confused when she saw Christmas decorations all around. She was certain that she hadn't put those up before, but then she heard a sort of pleasant hum in her mind.

She got up, and ran her hand along the wall. "Thanks, girl." The TARDIS hummed sweetly in reply. Putting on a pair of socks (the metal grating outside could get awfully cold!) she sprinted across the hall to Sara's room and opened the door.

Sara was still asleep, but began to groan, signaling that she was waking up. Skylar grinned evilly. She crept up to the side of the bed. She took a deep breath and ripping the blankets off of her bed yelled out, "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"

The effect was immediate; Sara sat straight up and started kicking and punching in Skylar's general direction. Dodging every one, Skylar sprinted to the door and leaned against the doorframe snickering.

Having spotted her, Sara snarled, "Good morning, Lucifer." Grinning happily, she responded, "Morning, Sam." Giving her a signature evil smirk, she said, "Wanna help me wake up Rose and the Doctor?"

She was automatically wide awake and returning the evil look, "You know it!"

OoO

Creeping into the Doctor's room, Skylar was shocked to see his arm around Rose's body, in his bed. Not doing anything, just sleeping. Internally, she was screaming. _YES!_ she thought _MY OTP IS CANON!_

Sara and Skylar grinned at each other happily, before transforming into another evil smirk. Mouthing and using a lot of complex gestures, Sara revealed her plan to Skylar. Nodding her head enthusiastically, Skylar agreed.

They slunk quietly to opposite sides of the bed. The girls counted silently in their heads.

_One._ They grinned at each other across the bed.

_Two._ Their legs tensed, bracing for a jump.

_Three._ Taking a deep breath, they jumped on to the bed and screamed at the top of their lungs, "GERONIMO!"

The two friends jumped up and down repeatedly on top the bed, waking the Doctor and Rose almost instantaneously.

The couple opened their eyes, startled to see two teenagers, still in their pajamas, jumping on the bed. "Merry Christmas!" Skylar yelled.

Rose smiled while the Doctor grinned evilly. Grabbing the blankets, he tugged on them, sending the girls toppling like bowling pins.

The four people were rolling around in a bed, laughing uncontrollably. Skylar shot straight up and smiled at her friends, "Race you to the library!" she yelled.

Quick as a flash, she was gone. Sara was gone a second later. Rose, a second after that. The Doctor chuckled and climbed out of bed. Following everyone through the beautifully decorated TARDIS.

OoO

Rose smiled happily at the scene before her. Everyone had opened their gifts, and were all pleasantly surprised.

The Doctor had popped to the future and got Skylar a book called _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer._ Rose had gotten her some new drawing supplies; while Sara had gotten her a book about some show she liked called _Doctor Who_.

Skylar and Sara had gotten the Doctor somewhat matching presents. Sara had gotten him a blue pinstripe suit, and Skylar had gotten him red Converse high-tops. Rose had gotten him a journal so that he could write down all his adventures.

Skylar and Sara had pitched in to get Rose a _really_ good quality camera from the 32nd century. She loved to take pictures on their trips. The Doctor gave her a verbal gift; he said they could celebrate any holiday she liked on the TARDIS. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to her.

Rose got Sara a 'super phone' so that if she ever needed them, she could call. The Doctor offered her a place on the TARDIS, which she politely declined. Only asking that she be picked up on the holidays. Skylar gave her a handmade ornament, which was a tradition her family.

OoO

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" the Doctor asked. They were dropping Sara off at her house, five minutes after she had left. She smiled at the trio, but shook her head, "No. I still have stuff to do. I got stories to write, school to finish. Just promise me you'll come back to celebrate the holidays."

Skylar smiled in return, "I'll make sure he comes back." The Doctor and Skylar stepped back into the ship. But before Rose could step back in, Sara caught her arm. "Keep him in line Rose." She said.

"Always," Rose returned. She stepped back into the ship with a smile on her face. Soon after, wind flew throughout the room and the familiar noise filled the house.

Sara cracked her knuckles and sat down in front of her computer screen, finally getting some inspiration for her story.

**So, what did you think? Merry Christmas!**


End file.
